


The Story

by SoundInSilence



Category: Naruto
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Original Character(s), Uchiha Massacre
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundInSilence/pseuds/SoundInSilence
Summary: Amaya löste den Blick von dem Familienfoto und sah Genma in die Augen. Auf ihre Lippen stahl sich ein Lächeln. Ein Lächeln, das in keinster Weise ehrlich oder aufrichtig war. Sie konnte es nicht mehr. Sie hatte das Lächeln verlernt.“Aber, wenn mich jemand fragt, wie es mir geht, dann sage ich: Es geht mir gut, danke. Doch ich meine es nicht so, denn es interessiert niemanden."





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of these lines across my face  
> Tell you the story of who I am  
> So many stories of where I've been  
> And how I got to where I am  
> But these stories don't mean anything  
> When you've got no one to tell them to  
> It's true, I was made for you  
> \- Brandi Carlile

> There is no clan that feels deeper love than the Uchiha. And that is why the Uchiha have suppressed and sealed it away. Once a member of the Uchiha knows love, it’s almost as if all of his or her previously checked emotions are released. They awaken a profound love and power that exceeds even the Senju’s.  
>  **\- Tobirama Senju, Nidaime Hokage**  
> 

Durch die Stille der Nacht hallte das Zirpen der Grillen. Der Mond erleuchtete die dunklen Straßen Konohas und zeigten einer einzelnen Person den Weg zu ihrem Ziel. Das verlassene Uchiha-Viertel. Eine Geisterstadt am Rande einer lebendigen Stadt. Niemand ging freiwillig an diesen Ort. Innerhalb Konohas wurde von einem Fluch geflüstert.  
_Jeder, der diesem Viertel zu Nahe kam und nicht willkommen war, würde nie wieder zurückkehren._  
Der Hass, der Getöteten, hielt ihre Seelen weiterhin in der Welt der Lebenden gefangen. Es hieß, man könne des Nachts immer noch ihre Schreie hören. Das Weinen der Kinder. Den Gesang einer tödlichen Klinge.  
Geschichten, die Eltern ihren Kindern erzählten, damit sie sich von dort fernhalten.

 

Nacht für Nacht erwachte sie aus ihren Albträumen, ihren Erinnerungen. Waren es ihre Erinnerungen? Es fiel ihr schwer zwischen ihren eigenen und den Erinnerungen ihres Bruders zu unterscheiden. Manche Nacht blickte sie durch ihre Augen auf das Blutbad an ihrer Familie. In anderen Nächten führte sie die Klinge und stand hinter ihren Eltern, zum tödlichen Streich bereit. Waren es ihre Wünsche, die sich in Erinnerungen wandelten? Hatte sie sich je gefragt, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, endlich frei zu sein? Aus ihrem Käfig auszubrechen?

Dort stand sie nun. Vor ihr erhob sich das Eingangstor, dass den Weg in das Viertel überspannte. Es zeigte sich bereits der Verfall. Erste Risse zogen sich durch das Mauerwerk. Ironischerweise hatte einer dieser Risse das Symbol ihres Klans gespalten. ‘Wie passend’, dachte sie sich in diesem Moment und ein bitteres Lächeln legte sich auf ihre blassen Lippen. ‘Anstatt zu einander zu halten, gehen wir getrennte Wege. Wir sind die letzten Drei eines einst so großen Klans. Itachi ist der Keil zwischen uns. Er, der als zweiter von dreien geboren wurde. Der doch der Erstgeborene hätte sein sollen.’

Jede Nacht blieb sie genau an dieser Stelle stehen. Sie konnte sich nie erinnern, wie lange sie dort stehen blieb. An Schlaf war sowieso nie zu denken. Wenn es ihr möglich wäre, würde sie sich Abends überhaupt nicht ins Bett legen, doch ihr Körper verlangte nach der kurzen Ruhe. Er brauchte die Regeneration.  
Fünf Jahre war es nun her und sie hatte keine einzige Träne vergossen. Es stand außer Frage, dass der Schmerz sie täglich zerriss. Der Anblick von Kindern, die sich um ihre kleinen Geschwister kümmerten, während die Eltern ihren Verpflichtungen nachgingen, raubte ihr stets den Atem. Doch sie war nicht auf das Mitleid Anderer angewiesen, welches sie erwarten würde, sollte sie ihrer Trauer und Einsamkeit Ausdruck verleihen. Sie war schließlich nicht allein.  
Das hatte sie sich seit fünf Jahren eingeredet. Alleine war, wer seine Gefühle zuließ.

Bevor sie das Tor durchschritt atmete sie noch einmal tief durch. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie nun wieder durch die verlassenen Straßen lief. Das Mondlicht erleuchtete diesen Teil Konohas nur spärlich, fast schon als wüsste der Mond um die Dunkelheit in ihrem Herzen. Eine innerliche Unruhe breitete sich in ihr aus. Ihre Gedanken spielten ihr Streiche. Ließen sie menschliche Umrisse in den Schatten sehen, die sie aus blutroten Augen anstarrten. Der Wind flüsterte ihr in vertrauten Stimmen zu. Das Lachen von Kindern hallte durch die leeren Nebenstraßen.  
Laternen und Lampions, die die Straßen und Läden einst mit einem warmen Licht erhellt hatten, lagen nun zum Großteil im Staub der Straßen. Fröstelnd strich sie sich mit den Händen über die Arme. Es war eine warme Nacht, doch die Erinnerungen und die Dunkelheit ließen sie erzittern.

Mit unbewusst gezielten Schritten, ging sie auf ihr Elternhaus zu. Vor dem dunklen Vorbau blieb sie stehen. An dieser Stelle hatten die ANBU und der Dritte Hokage sie damals gefunden. Vollkommen erstarrt. Äußerlich unversehrt und innerlich...gebrochen? Tagelang hatte sie kein Wort gesagt. Auf Danzos Drängen hatte man sie zu Ibiki und seiner Einheit geschickt. Er wollte herausfinden, wie viel sie wusste - über den geplanten Staatsstreich und den Grund für das Massaker an ihrer Familie. Auch dort hatte sie kein Wort gesagt. Egal, welche Methode sie anwandten, sie hatte nichts gesagt.  
Natürlich hatte sie nichts gewusst. Nichts von den geheimen Treffen im Naka Schrein oder dem Plan für den Staatsstreich. Man hatte sie nicht weiter beachtet, fast schon als wäre sie unwichtig. Aber so war es doch schon seit ihrer Geburt gewesen. Sie war eine Belastung. Nicht der erwünschte Sohn.

Unbemerkt wurde sie beobachtet. Etwas, das nicht jedem gelingen würde. Doch einem ganz speziellen Jonin, fiel es sehr leicht sich ihr in diesem Zustand zu nähern. Er sah, wie sie ihren Blick auf die Mauer vor ihrem Elternhaus richtete. Dort war immer noch der Riss zu sehen, den Itachis Kunai hinterlassen hatte. Hätte sie auf dieses Zeichen reagieren sollen? War es denn überhaupt ein Zeichen gewesen.  
Als sie das Haus betrat, folgte er ihr leise. Er bewegte sich wie ein Schatten der Nacht. Sie durchschritt langsam die Eingangshalle des Hauses und betrat einen großen Raum. Dort starrte sie auf einen dunklen Fleck auf den Tatami Matten. Niemand hatte sich vor fünf Jahren darum gekümmert das Blut ihrer Eltern auf zu wischen. Ein erneuter Beweis dafür, dass es doch niemanden zu sehr störte, was mit dem Uchiha-Klan passiert war.  
Keinen Moment später hatte sie sich wieder von dem Anblick gelöst und stand jetzt vor einer Kommode auf der diverse Bilder standen. In ihrer Hand hielt sie nun einen Bilderrahmen. Er konnte nicht erkennen, was auf diesem Foto zu sehen war.

Es war ein Familienfoto. Ihre Brüder standen vor ihren Eltern und lächelten in die Kamera. Sie selbst stand hinter ihren Eltern in den Schatten. Fast schon außerhalb des Bildes. Eine Widerspiegelung ihres Familienlebens. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ihr die Tränen kamen. Dieses Bild löste Gefühle in ihr aus. Gefühle, die fest verschlossen in ihr geschlummert hatten. Eine Träne lief über ihre Wange und tropfte auf das Glas des Bilderrahmens.

“Amaya.”

_All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am_

Der Klang ihres Namens ließ sie erstarren. Sie war alleine. Wieso hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme? Langsam drehte sie sich zu der Quelle, der Stimme um. Eine Silhouette erschien in den Schatten. “Itachi?” Im Mondlicht blitzte plötzlich etwas auf. Ein Senbon. “Nein, ich bin es. Genma.” Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Es war ihr gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte.  
“Was machst du hier”, fragte sie ihn.

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.  
“Ich könnte dir die gleiche Frage stellen.”

Amaya blickte zu ihm auf.  
“Ich wohne hier.” - Sie hielt inne und schien nachzudenken. - “Ich...habe hier gewohnt.”

Wieder blickte sie auf das Bild in ihren Händen.  
“Ich habe von meinen Eltern keine Liebe erfahren. Für Außenstehende mag es vielleicht nach dem Typischen Verhalten einer Familie des Uchiha-Klans ausgesehen haben, aber so war es nicht. Meine Brüder wurden geliebt. Ich bin ihnen nur zur Last gefallen. Eine Verschwendung von guten Genen, wenn man es so sehen will.”

Sie ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Nach fünf Jahren angestauter Emotionen, fiel es ihr nicht schwer das Siegel an dieser Tür in ihrem Kopf zu zerbrechen. Es lag an der sicheren Umgebung ihrer Kindheit und an seiner Gegenwart. Seine beruhigende und schützende Gegenwart. Er hatte schon immer diese Wirkung auf sie gehabt. In seiner Nähe hatte sie stets sie selbst sein können. Doch dies hatte sie in den letzten fünf Jahren so gut es ging vermieden.

 

Genma beobachtete sie genau. Nach einem halben Jahrzehnt zeigte sie nun die Anzeichen von Trauer. Oder war es Reue? Bereute sie es in diese Familie geboren worden zu sein oder bereute sie es nicht schon früher mit jemandem geredet zu haben? Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Amaya hatte auf ihn stets stark und kontrolliert gewirkt. Nichts hatte darauf hingewiesen, dass sie eines Tages zusammenbrechen würde.

“Nach Itachis Geburt, war ich ein Geist in meiner Familie. Der lang ersehnte Sohn war endlich geboren worden. Ihm fiel es sehr leicht die Anerkennung unseres Vaters zu erhalten. Die letzten Worte unseres Vaters waren, dass er stolz auf Itachi sei und es ihm nicht übel nahm, denn sein Schmerz wäre schneller vorüber als Itachis. Ich hatte nie das Gefühl, dass mein Vater meine Leistungen, meinen Aufstieg innerhalb Konohas, gewürdigt hat. Viele sagten ich wäre anders. Ich wäre kein wahrer Uchiha. Bis vor einiger Zeit habe ich dies nicht verstanden.”

Grob fuhr sie sich mit der Hand über die Augen und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Das war nicht ihre Art. Sie redete normalerweise nicht über solche Dinge. Es ging schließlich niemanden etwas an. So dachte sie zumindest. Aber es breitete sich Erleichterung in ihr aus. Erleichterung darüber eine Last auf ihren Schultern loszuwerden. So redete sie weiter, ohne darauf zu achten, ob Genma weiterhin zu hörte. Es war ihr gleich.

“Nach Sasukes Geburt, schien es als würde es mich nicht mehr geben. Ich war tot. Der Name Amaya Uchiha aus dem Gedächtnis meiner Eltern verbannt. Ich gehörte nicht mehr dazu. Die einzige Verbindung zu einandern, war das Bluterbe und der Name. An diesem Tag schwor ich, dass meine Brüder niemals diese Einsamkeit erfahren sollten. Sie sollten sich niemals so fühlen, wie ich. Doch, was ist passiert? Etwas viel schlimmeres. Eine Einsamkeit hat von uns Besitz ergriffen, die niemand vertreiben kann. Ich habe versagt.”

Amaya löste den Blick von dem Familienfoto und sah Genma in die Augen. Auf ihre Lippen stahl sich ein Lächeln. Ein Lächeln, das in keinster Weise ehrlich oder aufrichtig war. Sie konnte es nicht mehr. Sie hatte das Lächeln verlernt.

“Aber, wenn mich jemand fragte, wie es mir geht, dann sage ich: Es geht mir gut, danke. Doch ich meine es nicht so, denn es interessiert niemanden. Es hat noch nie jemanden interessiert. Die Uchiha waren doch nur eine Last für Konoha. Eine Gefahr. Ihr wart doch froh, dass Itachi euch die Arbeit abgenommen hat!”

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie in die Nacht.


End file.
